What goes really on in WIM?
by Queen of the Fae Folk
Summary: Join the HP cast for a fun time of chatting in WIM...The point's to guess who's who...some of the people are my friends...i'm draconuslover2008 or something along those lines...you kinda have to place them...i think the most obvious one is Ihowl38...ha


**

* * *

--Disclaimer—I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters…JKR does…she's bloody luck too…but I do own the sns…heheh…and I did get an idear from my friend Oosha but THAT'S IT!**

****

**crap-**** HAHAHA! another fic by me…yes…but this is a FICLET…it should be funny…my friends think so…or at least I think they do…hah…here we go! OH! and there are some extra sns…those are my friends and i…hehe decided to add them in…and also I have a guest appearance in there somewhere…lets see if you can find it…hehe**

****

**oh**** yeah! and remember when you talk on AIM not everything is capitalized or the right spelling and stuff like that…AND THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER! and there are some minor inside jokes in here so you readers may not get it right away..**

* * *

**What wizards talk about on WIM **(Wizards Instant Messenger)…

* * *

**You are now in chat room number "123455678976344"**

**Draconusluver99:** lo mates…how's ur summer been?

catchdasnitch26 has entered the room.

4gottenred1 has entered the room.

**catchdasnitch26:** pretty good…been practicing Quidditch at Ron's house…been fun

**4gottenred1:** yeah…it has been…stupid git…he _always _lobs the ball to soft at me…no wonder he isn't a chaser…

**catchdasnitch26:** HEY! I do not throw soft…mumbles under breath

hitthebooks has entered the room.

**hitthebooks****:** Hello Lissa, Harry, and Ron! How are you?

**Draconuslover99:** pretty good…hey Mione…u don't _have_ to capitalize everything correctly…or capitalize…

**catchdasnitch26:** pretty good…she's right u know…

**4gottenred1:** good…yeah…I don't spell correctly all the time…well I am now…

mischifmaker11 has entered the room.

mishcifmaker22 has entered the room.

starchaser56 has entered the room.

nuthinpastme38 has entered the room.

**mishcifmaker11:** hello all…LISSA! GEORGE AND I JUST CREATED SOMETHING NEW!

**mischifmaker22**: yes we have brother…

**starchaser56:** really? u better not try them out on me then…give 'em to Ron…god…my back hurts…stupid team has been making me train like i have never trained before…hard work…

**nuthinpastme38**: yeah. yeh both are bloody nuts if yeh try to try them on angie…she'll kill ya both…

flemmonu22 has entered the room.

liteyerownfyre has entered the room.

mangymuttluver has entered the room.

pwderddonutsrock has entered the room.

queenofdabees has entered the room.

**mangymuttluver****:** HELLO EVERYONE! I MISSED U ALL!...ahhaha….sup men?

**starchaser56:** and women! what is it with everyone…forgetting us women…great…I have to go…need sleep!

starchaser56 has left the room.

**flemmonu22**: I don't care…Lissa always says that…

**Draconuslover99**: I do n-…wait…yes I do…haha…

**liteyerownfyre****:** haha! guess what! I saw Ollie playing Quidditch! HE LOOKED SO GOOD!I LOVE HIM!

**nuthinpastme38**: aww thanks Lena…I love ya too!

**liteyerownfyre****:** CRAP! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING! –blushes furiously- heheh…yeah…you were really good…

**Draconuslover99:** -rolls eyes- whatever u two psycho birds on crack…so oosh, flem, aj, and brad…sup?

**mangymuttlover****: **ah…nothing really…eating…sleeping really late…we all need to get together sometime…just us girls…

**queenofdabees****:** GREAT! I went over to Neville's for a few weeks…I love his grandmum..she's so sweet…and I love her hats…AND SHE MAKES SUGAR COOKIES!

**pwdrddonutsrock****:** fine…I WANT SUGAR COOKIES! oh and HI HARRY! I MISS U!!! waves at harry

**catchdasnitch26**: hello aj…how are ya?

**draconuslover99:** grr…where is draco?...i talked to him yesterday…told him…

gotitall99 has entered the room.

**gotitall99**: hello luv! I miss you so much! luv ya!

**mischifmaker11:** aww! thank you draco! I LOVE YOU TOO!

**draconuslover99**: SHUT UP FRED! –grabs broom and starts to whack fred- stop it you stupid git! now…hello draco…AWW! I LOVE YOU TOO AND I MISS YOU SO MUCH! how's it been without you know…

**gotitall99:** without what?

**draconuslover99**: your dad…

**gotitall99:**you would think it was horrible, but it's great! mum has a clear conciense…she is working now at the M.O.M. can u believe it…she's been helping Mr. Weasley (I couldn't believe it either…not that it's a bad thing) and telling them all the death eaters etc etc…it's been great…I was wondering…you free this week and next week?

**draconuslover99**: yeah…I think so…why?

**gotitall99:** you want to come and spend some time at the house with me and mum? it's really boring here…

**draconuslover99**: SURE! I can fly over tomoro and get my mom to floo my stuff over…yay! or wait…I can apparate can't i…wait…no I can't…damn…

**gotitall99**: great! yes! and we can play quidditch…and all kinds of things… and we can go see a game if you want…

**draconuslover99**: sure…I'd love that…

**mangymuttlover**: OOER! GUYS! AND GALS! LOOK! LISSA IS GOING OVER TO MALFOY'S HOUSE! WOOT WOOT! There's gunna be a party over at the malfoy house…

**queenofdabees**: PARTY? WHERE?!

**mangymuttlover****:** no brad…no party…I mean Lissa's going down to the dungeons soon…

**liteyerownfyre****:** goddess Lissa…make sure you take over your stuff…chains perhaps…

**draconuslover99**: no shackles…wait…WHAT AM I SAYING! claps hand over mouth CRAP! LENA! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE! NOT EVEN DRACO ABOUT THAT INSIDE JOKE!

**gotitall99**: chains? shackles? HUH?

**mangymuttlover****: **AHAHAHAHAHAH!

**pwdrddonutsrock****: **Lissa! I thought you had passed that up already! bad liss!

**queenofdabees****:** oh! Lissa! time for the nasty dance! –does nasty dance-…(AN: another insidy)

**flemmonu22:** you told them not to tell…you never told ME to not say anything…hehehe…

**gotitall99**: I'm lost…

**draconuslover99**: its okay hun..STAY THAT WAY!...okay..just took that the wrong way

**lyteyerownfyre**: OI! Lissa! SO DID I! GAR!

**nuthinpastmeh38:** hey lena! next week is another practice…you can come if you want…g2g…bye…love you lena…

**liteyerownfyre****:** LOVE YOU TOO OLLIE! kisses I WILL BE THERE!

**nuthinpastme38:** bye guys…come to the games!

nuthinpastme38 has left the room.

**liteyerownfyre****:** haha…so hot…loverly…

**catchdasnitch26:** who thinks she is obsessed say I!

**4gottenred1:** I!

**hitthebooks25: **I!

mangymut4eva has entered the room.

ihowl38 has entered the room.

wizeowl79 has entered the room.

poshonsmasta13 has entered the room.

Goddess Athena has entered the room.

**flemmonu22**: okay…so draco…Lissa had this thing…

**draconuslover99**: not now erin…

**flemmonu22:** why not?

**mangymuttlover****:** look up stupid arse!

**flemmonu22**: OH! CRAP! BUGGER DAMN! er…hello professors…how are you…

**wizeowl79**: I am fine thank you Ms. Flemming. How are you?

**mangymutt4eva:** 'lo albus…I am finally free!!!

**mangymuttluver**: sirius? I thought there was no WIM in the dead world…ha! that's so cool…

**ihowl38: **yeah…same I thought there wasn't WIM…oh well…sigh tonight is the full moon…

**poshonsmasta13**: Albus, do I have to make his stupid wolfsbane!

**mangymutt4eva: **YES!

**mangymuttlover****:** YES!

**draconuslover99**: No snapey…says scarcastically YES!

**flemmonu22**: IF YOU DON'T HE WILL EAT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**queenofdabees**: that's okay erin…DUH SNAPE!

**catchdasnitch26: **Um…Snape…if you don't he will hurt someone…and I don't want him hurting AJ…so that's a YES from me…

**pwdrddonutsrock**: AWW! THANKS HARRY! That's another Yes from me…don't want some hairy thing running around eating things that it's not supposed to…sorry professor lupin

**ihowl38**: no problem…HA! SNAPE! EVERYONE IS SAYING YES!

**liteyerownfyre**: HERE HERE! (that's a ye from me)

mischifmaker11 has left the room.

mischifmaker22 has left the room.

hgwrtsmischifmakers12 has entered the room.

loudmouf4 has entered the room.

**hgwrtsmischifmakers12:** That is a yes from us! or at least I think it is. Do you concure George?

**hgwrtsmischifmakers12**: Yes…I do brother…

**loudmouf4**: er…what are we talking about…oh! that! YES SNAPE YOU MUST!

**Goddess Athena**: I believe you have your answer right here.

**wizeowl79:** You are ery right, Minerva. Good night to you all, and see you soon. hehehe...it's naked time…(AN: from puppet pals)

**Goddess Athena**: it is time for me to retire. goodnight to you all.

**poshonsmasta13**: I am leaving before any more of you say yes…

**gotitall99:** YES! crap…haha…sorry professor…oh wel…don't want the beast going after my Lissa…-hugs Lissa tightly-

**draconuslover99**: thankyee draco…don't hug me that tightly -hugs back-

puddlebum62 has entered the room.

urded666 has entered the room.

**puddlebum62:** hey guys!

**mangymuttlover****:** aren't you supposed to be in another fic.

**draconuslover99**: ALFRED! get out of this ficlet! you're not supposed to be here…

**puddlebum62**: hey! you're right! WHOOPS!...sorry…jeez…mean biznitch…

**draconuslover99**: you want to say that to my face you made up character…I can and will delete you from the story…I HAVE THE POWER OF THE BACKSPACE!

**puddlebum62**: okay…I'm out…fast...

puddlebum62 has left the room.

**draconuslover99**: stupid character…

**urded666**: GWAHAHAHAHHAR! YOU ALL WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!

**flemmonu22**: OH NO! ITS VOLDIE!

**hgwrtsmischifmakers12**: OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**pwdrddonutsrock**: OH NO! HARRY! SAVE ME!

**gotitall99**: Lissa! I WILL PROTECT YOU!

**draconuslover99**: er…okay…-hides behind draco, and pulls wand out-

**queenofdabees**: ARG! VOLDIE! RUN!

**loudmouf4**: EEEEEEEEK! I JUST SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!

**lityerownfyre****: **OH NO! WHERE IS OLIVER WHEN I NEED HIM!

**4gottenred1**: HOLY CRAP! ERIN! STAY CALM!

**hitthebooks**: HA! I know voldemorts- shut up ron- weakness…says right here…

**mangymutt4eva: **i can't really do anything…dead you know…all beacause of my stupid cousin…she is going to die…I just know it…

**ihowl38**: don't worry kids…he isn't that scary…

**catchdasnitch56**: well you clearly haven't see-…wait…yes you have…nvm…

**draconuslover99**: Voldie…

**urded666**: Yes…

**draconuslover99**: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM WIM AND GO FLY YOUR ASS OVER TO THE M.O.M. SO YOU CAN BE LOCKED UP!

**urded666**: why should i? give me one good reason…

**draconuslover99**: because if you don't…I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad that you won't even remember what your purpose in life was…

**urded666**: oh yeah? how do you know where I am? hmm?

**gotitall99**: my mother told her…pays of doesn't it Lissa?

**draconuslover99: **yep…you are currently in Transylvania…hiding out with the vampires…

**mangymuttlover**: and not all us vampires are nice…

**liteyerownfyre**: yeah…Master Dracula must be under some sort of threat to let a mortal like you hide out with him…he does let Lissa and others come because they have their problems…

**draconuslover99**: yeah…I have my full line of wolfsbane at my house…its great…I can take it, and be fine…and it also calms the symptoms of FMS…you know bout that right professor lupin?

**ihowl38**: yes…FMS…I hate it…

**gotitall99**: make sure you bring it with you Lissa…don't want you biting me…wait…okay…let me reword this…I don't want your werewolfs fangs in my neck…make BETTER sense?

**flemmonu22:** EW Lissa!....gross…

**urded666**: OH NO! YOU DO KNOW WHERE I AM! if you try to come near me I swear I will seriously hurt them all…ALL I TELL YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!

urded666 has left the room.

**draconuslover99**: hah…he'll be surprised when the M.O.M. already knows where he is and currently has a few vampires in there who work there too…gahahah…your mom was a great help

**gotitall99**: yeah…she is cool…

**flemmonu22**: yeah…never met her before but seems like she is cool…

**liteyerownfyre****:** yeah…Aunt Narci is cool…

**queenofdabees****:** Aunt?! I thought you were related to Lupin or something…not Malfoy…ugh…

**pwdrddonutsrock**: HAHAHAH! THAT'S SCARY!

**draconuslover99**: that's not scary…I think its cool…

**liteyerownfyre****:** yeah…I love her! she is so neat! even if Draco does get on my nerves sometimes…-mutters darkly-

**gotitall99**: yes…but I still love to torment you…MWAHAHAHAH…now with dad gone and all the family can be happy!

**liteyerownfyre**: suit yourself weirdo…

**flemmonu22**: GAHAHAHA! imagine this…Malfoy and Lissa get married…then Lissa you are related to your best friend…

**liteyerownfyre**: yeah…so

**draconuslover99**: yeah…so what erin…want to make something of it…I think that's awesome…

**flemmonu22:** no….hehe…I think that's so cool! –looks around suspiciously making sure no one has snuck up behind her to kill her-

**pwdrddonutsrock****:** yeah…so neat

**catchdasnitch26**: who would want to be related to Draco? I mean…I know Sirius is…but _Lissa and Draco? _

**mangymutt4eva: **Harry…

**catchdasnitch26**: yes sirius?

**mangymutt4eva:** just shut up…kay? now I have to go and haunt someone…play time with snape now…ehehehehe

**mangymuttlover****:** bye sirius! GO TORMENT HIM! BYE GUYS! G2G!!!

mangymutt4eva has left the room.

mangymuttlover has left the room.

**catchdasnith26**: bye snuffles…-sigh-…oh well…he'll have fun…

**hitthebooks****:** g2g…my pu's are telling me to get off the compy..bi bi!

hitthebooks has left the room.

**4gottenred1**: yeah…I have to go too…Fred, George, and Lee are about to make me try their new concoction…great…

**hgwartsmischifmakers12:** we are not…well yes we are…good bye all!

**loudmouf4**: GET BACK HERE RON!

4gottenred1 has left the room.

hgwrtsmischifmakers12 has left the room.

loudmouf4 has left the room.

**draconuslover99**: who's still here?

**gotitall99**: me…

**pwdrddonutsrock****:** MEEEEEEEEEE!

**queenofdabees****:** meh…but not for long…mother is calling…bye dudes…ttyl…

queenofdabees has left the room.

**liteyerownfyre****:** hehe…I'm gunna leave too…going to go write chapter 30 of my book…hehehe yay…woohoo…bye draco…see you at the reunion…ugh….don't want to go to that…

**gotitall99**: bye lena…this is gunna be the best reunion ever…Lissa you're gunna be here at the house when we are having the reunion so bring some nice clothes…

liteyerownfyre has left the room.

**draconuslover99**: okay draco…works for me

**ihowl38:** I must go and get my wolfsbane…good bye…I'm out with an AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ihowl38 has left the room.

**pwdrddonutsrock**: g2g…mum says she got me POWDERED DONUTS! BYE HARRY! LOVE YOU!!!!

**catchdasnitch26**: bye luv…talk to you lata…I'm out…stupid dursleys are calling…I hate them…

pwdrddonutsrock has left the room.

catchdasnitch has left the room.

**draconuslover99**: hey draco..i have to go love…ttyt okay? –hugs and kisses- and I will bring my stuff okay! maybe I'll surprise you with something! c ya tomoro luv!!! BYE!!!

**gotitall99**: okay liss! c ya tomoro…bye…

draconuslover99 has left the room.

gotitall99 has left the room.

**flemmonu22: **-sighs- dododo…

**flemmonu22**: hey! where did everybody go?

**flemmonu22: **no one loves me…only ron…oh well…no one said bye…GOOD BYE COMPUTER!

**computer****:** GOOD BYE ERIN!

**flemmonu22**: -SCREAMS- AHHHHHHHHHH!

flemmonu22 has left the room.

**computer****:** what? did is say something?

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAH! this was truly so much fun to write…I was laughing so hard!...do you like it? this came from a dream I had a while back…I hope you like it…AND KEEP READING MY OTHER FICS!!! BYEE!!!**

**red****, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, black, white…KnAvEy?**

* * *


End file.
